


Lonely eyes

by ButterfliesUnite



Series: Drarry song fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesUnite/pseuds/ButterfliesUnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco goes to the bar after a harsh break up with his boyfriend, he isn't looking for anyone but he is instantly intrigued by the raven haired boy who enters the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of Chris Young's Lonely Eyes. 
> 
> I do not own the HP characters, I am only using them for my enjoyment.

Draco sits in the crowded bar, nursing a glass of Whiskey. He had come to this bar after his fight and break up with his boyfriend Jake. Jake had cheated on Draco but Draco didn't want to think of his Ex now, he didn't want to think about anybody. All he wanted to do was drink his pain away, and maybe - just maybe- hook up with someone so he could forget, just forget. Just as Draco's about to take another long gulp of his drink, he starts coughing. The guy next to him had just lit a cigarette. 

 

"Hey!" The Bartender calls from the other side of the bar, "You can't have that in here! Go outside!"  

 

The man rolls his eyes but did as told and went outside. Just as the door was shutting however, a new person walks in, immediately attracting all the bastards in the bar. 

 

"Hey cutie!" One guy calls from a group of guys in the corner, "Wanna come over here and sit on my lap? Talk about the first thing that pops up?" He leered.  The new comer only rolled his eyes and searched the bar, his eyes immediately landing on the seat next to Draco. Draco turned and pretended to sip at his drink as the other boy crossed the bar and to the seat next  to him. 

 

"What can I get you?" The Bartender asked. 

 

"Wine, please" He mumbled, setting a bill on the counter. The Bartender looked like he wanted to argue but didn't, getting the wine instead and handing it to him, "Thanks"  The Bartender nodded then turned to Draco and filling up his cup without Draco having to ask. 

 

Draco's attention had been on the boy next to him. Said boy was staring at his wine, swirling it around his cup instead of drinking it, then he would pull his phone from an inside pocket, look at it, roll his eyes, and put it back in the pocket. This time, he did the routine, at the end he could look over, catch Draco's eyes then look away, a small smile on his lips. Every time he did so, Draco's breath would hitch at the intense look and color of his eyes. From what Draco could see, they were the most dazzling shade of green. 

 

"Hey" Draco called, getting the other boys attention "They’re called "eyebrows" 'cus my eyes are browsin' your fine ass"   
  


The other boy stared at him for a moment before cracking a smile, then turning away, shaking his head. 

 

_At least I made him smile_ Draco thought as he took a drink from his drink. 

 

"Sorry" Draco apologized, shaking his head for his stupid pick up line, "My name's Draco" 

 

The raven haired boy looked over to Draco, smiled a before answering in a quiet voice, "I'm Harry, and it's cool" 

 

Draco smiled back, finishing off his drink before turning back to Harry, "So, what's your story? What has brought you to Mini's?" 

 

Harry's smile faltered before he smiled again, but not as bright as before, "I... uhm, kind of had a fight with my Boyfriend, so I've decided to come here and forget about him" Harry frowned again, then looked up at Draco, "You?" 

 

"Boyfriend cheated on me with some other fucking bloke, so I dumped him and decided to do as you said and forget"  Draco sighed. 

 

"Oh? What was his name?" 

 

"Jake" Draco sighed again, he really didn't want to talk about his ex. When he looked up at Harry, however, he saw a strange expression on his face, "What?" 

 

"I....Is his last name White?"  He whispered. 

 

Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He didn't expect this boy to know his boyfriend, "Yes" Draco answered slowly. Once Draco had answered, Harry's eyes and expression darkened, "Why?" Draco gulped. 

 

"Hi." He smiled, sticking out his hand, waiting for Draco to shake it. When Draco connected their hands, he continued, "I'm that _fucking bloke_ your boyfriend cheated on you with" 

 

Draco's mouth and hand dropped at the same time, _what kind of coincidence was it that they would meet?_ and on the same night that they were bother arguing with their ex, "Oh my god" Draco muttered. 

 

Harry only nodded, his lips pursed. 

 

For the rest of the night, the two drunk and bashed Jake. When it was time to leave, they stumbled out of the bar together, laughing and joking. Draco tripped and Harry caught him, pulling him closer to him than was strictly necessary. Harry stared into Draco's silvery depths then made his decision. Without releasing Draco from his grip, Harry pushed him against the brick wall and attached their lips. In the back of his mind, he knew he was kissing the man that his Ex cheated on him with but right now, Harry could care less. At first Draco didn't respond and Harry was about to pull away, but then Draco grabbed a hold of his hair, holding to him. Their tongues  and teeth clashing together as the two fought for dominance over each other. 

 

Harry was the first to pull away, breathing heavily, his and Draco's breath mingling in the night air. "I..... I'm sorry, I don't usually do this" Harry apologized. 

 

" _Shut up_ " Draco growled, re-attaching their lips in a heated kiss that, when they pulled apart, left Harry breathing erratically. "Yours or mine?" 

 

Draco's words cut through Harry's fuzzy mind, "Mine. It's closer" Harry mumbled. Draco nodded, pulling Harry's hands and pulling him down the street. 

 


End file.
